Adventures of the Mob Talker
by Aman3003
Summary: The wacky random awkward and many other adjective stories of the mob talker mod! First story and might be my best.
1. Chapter 1

THE  
ADVENTURES

OF

MOB TALKER!

this story is about the random adventures of the mob talker characters

It was a beautiful day in minecraftia. The sheep were grazing, the trees where growing and the mobs where all cozy in there dungeons ,caves and mineshaft. There was a creeper girl walking around in the forest. Yes, you heard me _creeper girl_. I know what your thinking, how can a creeper be a girl. Well what most players don't know is that minecraft is an actual dimension thats sorta like ours. Anyways, this was a specifically cute creeper girl and she was off to visit a friend. Then in a blur a tall girl in a black hoodie came.

"hey cupa" she said.

"hey Andr" said cupa.

"hey have seen sindy lately" asked Cupa.

"no,mindy said she and sindy have to spend more quality time together" Andr said

Then they both heard a sob come from the cave they where standing in front of cave.

" what was that?" Asked cupa.

"I don't know" said Andr.

"lets go find out." Cupa declared

As they walked further down in the cave they learned it was a dungeon.

" looks like it's a zombie dungeon" said Andr

"Hey, look over here think its someone" exclaimed cupa.

The figure looked up and yelled "go away. " trying to sound brave but obviously failing. cupa and Andr ran towards it and saw it was bandaging up a wound in its arm. "who did this to you" cupa said while looking around. "steve" The kid said. it looked like a girl(I said looked like),with dark green hair, jeans, ripped up shirt and chibi looking hat."andr get the potion of harming"shouted cupa knowing since he was a mob it will the what a potion of healing does to steve.

line break-line break-line break-line break-line break-line break-

After they where done healing the kid up they offered a deal the young mob couldn't refuse

"stay at your place! It said

"sure as long as you want to" said cupa

"awesome" it said

"first lets introduce you to everyone else Andr if you will please."

Andr took both of their hands as they teleported off.


	2. Extreme Awkwardness

**THE  
ADVENTURES**

**OF**

**MOB TALKER!**

**:Warning awkwardness in this chapter may be to intense for some minds.**

**They teloported to cupa's house where pretty much all of the Humobs (mobs that are 91% human) made their home there.**

**"wow this is so cool!" said the kid.**

**"Eh, its nothing," Said cupa. It was a 5 room house with basement and attic and was entirely made out of obsidian.**

**"hey whats your name" asked cupa.**

**" oh, i'm Yaebi, Yaebi zombie."**

**" Cool, I'm cupa creeper and this" she says pointing at Andr" is Andr Ender."**

**"Guys get out here!" Cupa yelled down the hallway.**

**"What?!" A female voice yelled back.**

**" We Have a Visitor"**

**"Really?" The voice yelled back.**

**And then there seemed to a rapid cleaning of stuff. Then three girls came out.**

**The tallest In a gray top with a gray blouse talked first.**

**"Hi i'm Sele Skeleton" She said**

**The next one said " I'm Mindy spider"**

**The last and smallest talked "I'm Sindy spider Mindys sister."**

**" Hi i'm Yaebi Zombie" Said yaebi.**

**Mindy's eyes widened as she looked at yaebi.**

**"now a pretty girl like you shouldn't be wearing this!" said Mindy .**

**" Wait, what !?" Said yaebi**

**" I know!" Said cupa agreeing with Mindy " I was thinking the same thing!"**

**" to the makeup/outfit Room!" Exclaimed Mindy while dragging a flabbergasted Yaebi and all the others followed.**

**"ok, now maybe you should wear this skirt" Said mindy pulling out a pink skirt.**

**"But-" said yaebi still shocked about something.**

**" yeah, your'e right to flashy" says Mindy**

**" then this" she says while pulling out a black shirt with white stripes and a skull on it.**

**"but-" yaebi said this time sounding more embarrased and awkward.**

**"Yeah right to Emo" mindy said.**

**" Yeah but-" yaebi said before mindy started talking.**

**"What Yaebi!" Mindy said mad. " What can be so important!"**

**"But i'm a guy" He said awkwardly and embarresed.**

**The awkwardness tha followed was one sow legendary none in the likes of minecraftia ever felt it.**

**" Youre...A...Boy" All sans Yaebi asked at the same time.**

**"Yep" Yaei said if possible more awkward then the rest of them.**

**" Wow, Are you sure "asked Cupa **

**" Last I checked" Said yaebi feeling even more embarresed he ws sure his cheeks were **_**redder**_** than redstone.**

**" But You Look Like a girl "said sindy The only one trying to hold back laughs.**

**"And it looks like were not going to get along does it" Said yaebi to sindy.**

**"Nope, I already hate you" said sindy.**

**"Okay can we all pretend this didn't happen" Asked cupa.**

**"Yes" said everyone.**


	3. Chapter 31

THE  
ADVENTURES

OF

MOB TALKER!

"Hey, Yaebi." said cupa one day.

" Yeah ?" Asked Yaebi confused.

"Umm." Cupa asked getting redder.

"What" Yaebi asked.

" Do..You wanna.." Cupa said getting as red as reddstone.

" wanna what?" said yaebi getting more confused.

" do you wanna go on a date!" Said Cupa trying to just get it out.

Yaebi looked like he was getting redder. " Uh sure." he said " wanna go to the jungle temple diner"

" Sure see you at 7:00" Said Cupa

* * *

Then she ran as fast as she could leaving a semi - suprised semi-happy yaebi behind.

"Oh My Notch!" she screamed as she entered the girls only room wich they made out of the make up and outfit room after yaebi came... and they learned he was a guy.

" what !" Asked Mindy.

"20 questions" said cupa happily.

" you're going on a date with yaebi." said Andr sounding bored.

"how'd you know" said cupa fake pouting.

" I'm your best friend i can practically read your mind"

" thats scary" said cupa. "What number am i thinking of?"

"potato" Said andr.

" I don't know what you see in him" said sindy in her usual bored tone.

" He's funny,kind,sweet,cute and sensitive." Said cupa dreamily.

" Wow, like you can't find a million guys like that in the rest of minecraftia." Said Sele.

" Notch dammit can you just help me get ready!" Cupa screamed.

" Were your best friends, of course well help you get ready for your first date" Said Mindy.

* * *

Well kids part 1 of chapter 3

Yaebi: Wow cupa You really Like me?

Cupa: Of course yaebi.

sindy: I hate you

Yaebi: you are really mean, you now.

Sindy: Oh cupa you were right, he is sensitive.

Yaebi: Shut up! * hits sindy in the head with a large book*

Sindy: ow! you son of a-

Aman: I'll just leave those two to there bickering and finish this chapter.

Bye


End file.
